Dragonian
"Xenophobic springs to mind when thinking of Dragonians, can't blame them really when you look at what happened on their homeworld." ''A space-faring human trader's impression on the Dragonians post 2000. Dragonians are DragonKin native to the planet of Geria, one of two habitable, and inhabited planets in the Sera System within the Dragoian Home Galaxy. Their average lifespan is around 675 years for males, 1200 years for females. Overview The Dragonians, having recently developed space flight using retro-engineered Androgian technology found buried deep on Geria, could finally do something about the crippling over-population of their tiny homeworld. While unaggressive for DragonKin, the Dragonians failed to make peaceful contact with the natives of the nearest habitable world (Serinia) and instead resorted to brute force and harsh terms of surrender to occupy Serinia and claim it as a colony world. The average height for a Dragonian Female is 10ft with a few Females reaching 11ft while the average height for a Male is 9ft. Technology The Dragonian's technology is relatively poor for a space faring race and have had starships since 1831, but never had a desire to explore, possessing badly retro-engineered Androgian hyperdrives (post 1987) and relatively slow native sublight drives. However, despite the Dragonian's lack personal shielding units they have retro-engineered average strength ship shields, comparable to those of the Ayvoid, that are capable of withstanding multiple blasts from Androgian vessel's secondary weapons. Dragonian weapons are all energy based, and have been for centuries as the use of steel for bullets was considered a waste of materials, firing a bolt which drains significant amounts of the power core on handheld weapons, this drain requires constant replacement of the weapons power core although these power cores are usually recharged from an external power source after use. Large weapons such as those mounted on ships or select hand-held weapons such as the Infantry Cannon, do not require constant recharging, as their power drain is insignificant compared to their reactor's output. Culture Dragonian culture is peaceful for a DragonKin species mostly due to small numbers which is due to a small homeworld, although major wars have broken out during periods of high population before the discovery of space flight. Military The Dragonian military was never a true army, maintaining a small standing force that acted as law enforcement, and drafting civilians with military training whenever they were needed, such as during the colonisation of Serinia in 1991. Unlike most militaries, the highest ranks of the Dragonian military were political ranks. * Master Emissary (ME) - Total political leader, inherited. In times of war, has total command, but often allows the SEs to run it for her. * Senior Emissary (SE) - Global political leader, inherited. Only 2 ever existed at one time, with each presiding over around half of Geria. In 1991, the Senior Emissary's both ended up looking after a whole planet, with one staying on Geria, while the other became the leader of the colony on Serinia. In times of war, a SE would command half of the military. * Emissary (E) - Local political leader, elected. One for each major settlement which also deals with smaller settlements within a few Km of them. In times of war, an E would command a regiment in the military. * Junior Emissary (JE) - Very local political leader, elected. One for each lesser (non-city) settlement. In times of war, a JE would command a squad in their Emissary's regiment. * Peace Officer (PO) - Police member, reports to their settlement's JE or E. In times of war, serve as equivelant to Corporals and Sergeants. * Soldier (S) - Soldier drafted or enlisted to fight in a war. Serinian Occupation In Dragoian Year 1991 a fleet of 'colony' ships departed Geria and landed near the largest settlement on Serinia (assuming it was the capital), deploying vast numbers of armed 'colonists'. The leader of the 'colonisation' effort ordered her 'colonists' to attack the native humans due to lack of noticeable leadership buildings in the area. The Dragonian's energy weapons decimated the human defenders forces (who were badly disorganized due to the suddenness of the invasion). After 5 weeks of fighting, the humans finally agreed to surrender, expecting either total decimation or mass enslavement. The human leaders met with the Dragonian invasion's commander Jerakia Kileao a day after the fighting stopped to sign the terms of surrender. The terms were not what was expected (mass enslavement or decimation) and were actually relatively peaceful. Terms Of Serinian Surrender The surrender agreement signed by the Serinian Humans was as follows... ''Creatures of this planet We, the Dragonians of the world Geria, command you to cease your pointless rebellion to our colonisation. We do not want to destroy your kind but you are making us do so. You will share you settlements with our kind; allowing our kind free roam; first choice at employment; the right to be served first; the right to feed upon your kind; the right to convict your kind for crimes against our kind; the right to convict your kind for crimes that our kind convict for; and also the right to create more rights for our kind. If one of our kind wishes to bond with one of your puny kind, they will have the right to do so, regardless of the wishes of your kind, however, male Dragonian and female your kind relationships are prohibited unless the female is given full power. As a precautionary measure, and to ensure your kind does not rebel, our army will have garrisons stationed on this world as well as having members of our army in the high ranks of your army, which will also be decreased in size. We will also unite your various factions into one combined government, ruled by a female of our kind, and a female of your kind who will serve as deputy and friendly face to your kind. We also insist that our written language is adopted by your kind, although we oddly speak the same language. It will be said clearly here at the end of this short statement that mining operations will be taken out on this planet by our kind, although labourers are likely to be your kind, the resources obtained from this may be kept on this world, or shipped back to Geria for our uses. A further, more detailed document will be provided at a later date explaining these terms in greater detail. Signed Jerakia Kileao, Senior Dragonian Emissary The surrender was not taken well by many of the Serinian humans, although the threat of mass genocide and armed Dragonian police forces patrolling the streets kept all most resistance down. The only form of resistance that persists is in the form of hidden rebel groups which strike against the Dragonians during opportune moments. During 1998, all rebellion had ceased due to Atheai Kilas' invasion when the humans of Serinia and the Dragonians realised the only way to survive was to fight the Androgian invasion together. Destruction The Dragonians, along with the Serinian Humans, had their system invaded by the Ancient Dragons in late 1998. This Androgian force was led by Atheai Kilas and consisted of Atheai's flagship and 5 other Androgian ships which had survived the extinction of the Androgian race. The invasion was swift and decisive, with the Androgian forces easily destroying the Dragonian and Serinian forces. However, the Androgian occupation of the Sera System lasted for a few months while the Androgian forces devoured every single sentient left in the system. During the rest of 1998 the human population of the system was devoured by both males and females from the Androgian force while the Dragonian population was devoured solely by females in a 55/45 ratio with the 55 going to Atheai, and the 45 going to the females of her invasion force. However, this ratio was not truly fair, as Atheai personally devoured every single Dragonian female that was captured giving only a portion of the captured Dragonian males to the females members of her invasion force to devour. After a few months of constant eating, the entire Dragonian and Serinian Human population lay inside the guts of Atheai's forces, with the bulk ending up in Atheai. From the few survivors, Atheai herself is said to have devoured 8.25 million of the 15 million Dragonians and around 10 million humans. In terms of numbers, fewer than 10000 humans and 5000 Dragonians managed to survive. These few survivors managed to escape in the few Dragonian ships that had survived the guns of the Androgian fleet by escaping the Sera System by using a dangerous method of engaging the hyperdrive from low orbit. Notable Dragonians *Jerakia Kileao, Senior Emissary and later Senior Emissary of Serinia, post 1998 she became the leader of the Allied Sera System Fleet. *Grenla Kileao, Daughter of Senior Emissary Kileao, post 1998 she became the Allied Sera System Fleet's head Dragonian-Human relations officer. Category:Species Category:Sera System